Sick
by OtakuHan
Summary: Malam hari yang sial, dan itu bertambah sial saat Chuuya terkena demam dan bertemu Dazai si maniak bunuh diri


**Sick**

By : OtakuHan

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka

Warning : OOC, Typo(s),gak jelas, YAOI

Malam hari di kota Yokohama. Nakahara Chuuya, salah satu eksekutif dari organisasi Port Mafia berjalan diantara ramainya kota, dia baru menyelesaikan misinya dari tadi ia memegangi dahinya nya yang panas, kemarin ia melaksanakan misi dan berlari menangkap musuhnya dibawah hujan yang deras, biasanya ia jarang sekali terkena sakit entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa badannya panas dan terbatuk batuk berulang kali.

"Ck sial, kenapa aku harus demam, menyusahkan sekali" Chuuya menggerutu sambil berjalan pulang menuju markas.

Dari arah berlawanan Dazai Osamu berjalan sambil bersenandung lagu 'Bunuh Diri Ganda' Dazai sedang kabur dari pekerjaannya, ia yakin sekarang Kunikida sedang marah-marah dan Atsushi berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Aku bosan sekali huftt, apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini ya? Jangan sampai aku bertemu Kunikida-kun" ucap Dazai

Saat sedang berjalan Dazai melihat Chuuya yang sedang berjalan menduduk

DEG

'Heh apa yang sedang chibi itu disini?' batin Dazai

'Ah kebetulan sekali ada dia, aku akan menjahilinya' Dazai menyeringai jahil

Saat mereka akan berpapasan Dazai dengan sengaja menabrakan dirinya ke Chuuya hingga Chuuya terjatuh

"Oh gomen ne, aku tidak melihatmu kau terlalu kecil sih" Dazai menyeringai

Tidak seperti dugaan Dazai, ia kira Chuuya akan menendangnya tapi kali ini Chuuya diam saja

'Heh, membosankan sekali reaksinya' batin Dazai

"Ternyata kau maniak bunuh diri, kau mengganggu jalan ku cepat menyingkir" Chuuya berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Dazai dengan wajah merah karena demam

"Langka sekali kau tidak menghajarku, apa besok hujan tombak ya?" Dazai memiringkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengusan dari Chuuya

"Terserah kau sajalah" Chuuya melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda karena Dazai

SRET

Dazai menarik tangan Chuuya

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka? Ingin ku pukul?" Chuuya mulai kesal dan menatap Dazai tajam

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau jadi diam seperti ini, jangan jangan kau sakit" Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya sampai dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi Chuuya

Wajah Chuuya yang merah karena demam makin merah karena wajah nya dekat dengan wajah coret-tampan-coret-Dazai

"Wah, dahi mu panas sekali Chuuya kau benar-benar sakit" kata Dazai, dengan wajah polosnya Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi sampai hidung nya bersentuhan dengan hidung Chuuya

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, aku pergi" Chuuya mendorong dada Dazai menjauh darinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Dazai

Dazai hanya melihat Chuuya dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah merasa bahwa Dazai sudah jauh darinya Chuuya memperlambat langkahnya, 'ini tidak baik, hanya berjalan cepat saja aku sudah kelelahan' pikir Chuuya

SRET

Seperti Dejavu Chuuya merasakan tubuhnya ditarik seseorang menuju gang sempit dan menahan Chuuya diantara kedua tangannya, ingin Chuuya melawan tapi karena demam sial ini ia hanya bisa terdiam

"Kenapa jalan mu cepat sekali, ne, Chuuya?" Suara itu, tak diragukan lagi itu suara mantan patnernya, Dazai

"Lepaskan aku dasar kau maniak" Chuuya berusaha memberontak tapi tangan Dazai lebih cepat menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak bergerak

"Kau harus dirawat Chuuya, hora hora wajahmu memerah sepert tomat loh" ucap Dazai

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan m-"

DUG

Chuuya terjatuh dipelukan Dazai, sepertinya tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan rasa lelah karena demamnya

"Ck,ck menyusahkan sekali" Dazai menghela nafas melihat wajah polos Chuuya yang sedang tertidur

"Nah sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Dazai berbicara sendiri dan menatap langit

 **Chuuya POV**

" _Ne, ne Kunikida-kun jangan marah marah seperti itu hanya karena aku bolos sekali kau bisa tambah tua loh_ "

Uhhh dimana aku, aku mencoba membuka mata ku yang terasa berat untuk terbuka, suara itu terasa tidak asing untuk ku

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan bolos lagi, jaa na_ " Dazai mematikan ponselnya

"Da-dazai?" Aku melihat Dazai kaget melihat ku memanggilnya

"Kau sudah sadar? Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja aku akan membangunkan mu nanti" Dazai mendekatiku dan menutup mataku dengan telapak tangannya

Aneh

Aku merasa jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang saat bersama Dazai, sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya 8 tahun yang lalu, dan ada perasaan nyaman saat ia mengusap rambut ku agar aku kembali terlelap

Aneh

Kenapa aku tertidur sambil tersenyum? Persetan dengan semua itu aku hanya ingin waktu berhenti

 **Chuuya POV END**

 **Pagi**

Chuuya bagun dari kasur, entah kamar siapa ini ia tidak tahu.. Chuuya memegangi dahinya yang terasa pusing

CKREK

Chuuya melihat ke arah pintu yang baru terbuka, Dazai datang membawa semangkuk bubur

"Good Morning Chuuya, karena kau sedang sakit aku sedang berbaik hati membelikan mu bubur loh, kau harus memakannya" kata Dazai sambil mendekati Chuuya

"Aku tidak memintamu membelikan ku bubur baka, ta-tapi aku akan memakannya" Chuuya mengambil semangkuk bubur dari tangan Dazai

"Chuuya, kau sangat Tsundere kau tahu?" kata Dazai sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak peduli pendapatmu" Chuuya berteriak kepada Dazai, dia memakan buburnya dengan perlahan

"Lambat sekali kau memakannya, jangan-jangan kau mau aku menyuapimu" Dazai tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuat Chuuya ingin memukulnya dengan gergaji

"Berisik, aku tidak butuh itu" Chuuya memakan buburnya dengan kesal, Dazai yang melihatnya terkekeh

Setelah buburnya habis Chuuya meminum air yang disediakan oleh Dazai, Dazai berjalan keluar kamar tetapi ia teringat sesuatu

"Ne, Chuuya aku hampir lupa memberimu obat agar kau cepat sembuh" kata Dazai

Saat ia menengok ke arah kasur ia bisa melihat Chuuya sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimut membuatnya terlihat seperti kepompong, Dazai lupa kalau Chuuya tidak suka meminum obat tingkaah lakunya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun

"Chuuya ayo minum obat, jangan seperti bocah" Dazai berusaha membujuk Chuuya dan berusaha membuka selimutnya tetapi Chuuya terlalu keras kepala

"Aku tidak mau, kecuali kau mencampurkan obat itu dengan wine kesukaan ku" Chuuya menggerakan badannya kekanan dan kekiri berusaha mencegat Dazai membuka selimutnya

"Ya ampun apa kau bodoh? Kau sangat ke kanak kanakan Chuuya" kata Dazai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak peduli, kau pergi bekerja saja sana" balas Chuuya

Karena kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Chuuya, Dazai pun membuka selimutnya dan memenjarakan Chuuya, membuat posisi Chuuya dibawah tubuhnya

"Ck, memangnya kau anak TK apa? Kau harus minum obat Chuuya" Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya

"Aku tidak mau, rasanya pahit kau tahu" Chuuya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

Dalam hati Dazai ingin berteriak girang melihat tingkah laku Chuuya sekarang, dia begitu lucu membuat Dazai ingin menikahinya saja, eh?

"Kalau begitu aku harus melakukannya dengan paksa" suara Dazai menjadi rendah

Dazai menggambil obat yang harusnya diberikan oleh Chuuya dan memakannya lalu meminum air gelas didekat kasur

"O-oi apa yang akan kau lakukan Daz-" belum sempat Chuuya menuntaskan kalimatnya bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir lembut Dazai

Chuuya terbatuk beberapa kali membuat tetesan air mengalir turun ke dagunya, wajah Chuuya memerah saat manik matanya bertatapan dengan Dazai, Dazai menutup matanya membuat Chuuya tersihir untuk menutup matanya, obat yang tadinya berada di mulut Dazai sudah berpindah kedalam mulut Chuuya.

Dazai melumat bibir Chuuya dengan lembut membuat Chuuya terbuai dengan sentuhan bibir Dazai, Dazai menggigit bibir Chuuya membuat Chuuya mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya, lidah Dazai mengabsen deretan gigi Chuuya lidah Dazai juga bertarung melawan lidah Chuuya membuat Chuuya melenguh, ia penasaran mengapa Dazai sangat ahli berciuman

Saat Chuuya merasa kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas Chuuya meremas kemeja Dazai, Dazai yang mengerti pun memisahkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chuuya membuat benang saliva entah saliva siapa mengalir turun

Dazai membersihkan saliva di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, dia menyeringai melihat Chuuya yang berusaha mengambil oksigen disekitarnya, saliva di sudut bibirnya dan dagunya belum Chuuya bersihkan dan juga wajah Chuuya yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau minum obat akan ku lakukan cara itu agar kau minum obat" Dazai memegang dagu Chuuya membersihkan saliva yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke mulutnya, seringai Dazai masih belum juga lenyap

Chuuya yang melihat tingkah laku Dazai menatap Dazai dengan sinis, setelah merasa bahwa ia sudah baik baik saja Chuuya menggambil jas dan topinya yang berada di gantungan.

"Dasar brengsek, aku janji tidak akan melupakan ini dan akan membunuhmu" Chuuya masih saja menatap sinis Dazai

"Heh, aku merasa terhormat kau tidak akan melupakan 'itu' barusan" urat perempatan kembali muncul di kepala Chuuya

"Aku pasti akan melupakan 'itu', ingat ini Dazai kau pasti akan mati ditangan ku" Jari Chuuya menunjuk ke arah wajah Dazai

Chuuya buru-buru memakai jas dan topinya lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu keluar asrama Dazai dan turun dari tangga

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan terima kasih? Padahal aku merawat mu loh, tidak sopan sekali" Dazai berteriak dari atas dengan wajah mengerucut membuat Chuuya ingin memotongnya hingga potongan terkecil

"Ya, ya terima kasih telah merawatku" Chuuya berbalik pergi

"Wah kau berterima kasih atas ciuman yang tadi?" Dazai menyeringai, urat urat di kepala Chuuya semakin banyak

"Dasar maniak bunuh diri baka, mati kau" Chuuya berteriak dengan wajah memerah marah, Chuuya berjalan dengan cepat. Dazai yang sudah tidak melihat punggung Chuuya terkekeh

"Chuuya-ku kawaii sekali, untung aku bisa menahan nafsu ku kalau tidak kau akan berakhir dikasurku, tidak bisa pulang dan berjalan cepat seperti itu" kata Dazai sambi menyeringai lalu kembali masuk ke asramanya.

Chuuya baru saja menerima telepon dari Ougai Mori bosnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul di markas sekarang juga, ck gara gara ia kemarin tidak ke markas ia harus melapor apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, itu sangat merepotkan dan itu semua gara gara Dazai

Memikirkan Dazai membuat ia teringat saat Dazai memberikan obat kepada dirinya, refleks ia memegang bibirnya. Wajahnya bersemu memikir kannya, bibir lembut itu, tatapan nya kepada dirinya juga sentuhan lidah nya di mulutnya membuat jantung Chuuya berdebar debar.

Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah memasuki markas dan sudah memasuki ruangan tempat berkumpulnya bos dan anggota Port Mafia, hanya dengan memikirkan Dazai saja ia tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

"Chuuya-kun?" Mori memanggilnya

"Y-ya? Ada apa bos?" Chuuya menjawab terbata bata semua anggota melihat ke arahnya membuat ia malu setengah mati

"Aku bertanya mengapa kau tidak ke markas kemarin" Mori tersenyum

"E-eto aku terkena demam, jadi setelah melaksanakan misi kemarin aku langsung pulang ke asrama untuk beristirahat, t-tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa" balas Chuuya

"Jadi seperti itu, apa kau sudah minum obat?"

DEG

Ingatan Chuuya kembali saat Dazai memberinya obat, wajahnya kembali memerah membuat beberapa anggota Port Mafia ikut bersemu merah karena reaksinya yang lucu

"Su-sudah, tidak usah memikirkan ku lebih baik kita mulai misi baru kita" kata Chuuya

Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan bertemu Dazai lagi saat ia sedang sakit bagaimana pun caranya.

 **END  
**

Huhuhu ;(( ini ff pertama saya, kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk membuat saya berkembang

Saya tahu ini tidak jelas, tapi

Review please? ^^


End file.
